Loving The FrEnemy
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been childhood enemies since the day they were born. They grow up to hate each other but hang out, sometimes. Amu and her friends hate Ikuto and his friends. Also vice versa with the boys. But when each of them grow up they find out that hating is more difficult, then loving. Full Summary At The End of The 1st Chapter.
1. Introduction

**Loving The FrEnemy 1**

**Summary is at the end of the Chapter.**

**I know I should be updating my other stories...**

**But...**

**This has been stuck in my head for a while...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**{Loving The FrEnemy}**

**{Seiyo Acadamy. Noon. The Entrance Gates. 30th of March}**

Twelve girls stood stunned at the view in front of them.

"Wow! This is the place we're going to?" A pinkette says in a hushed voice.

"Yeah... I guess so..." A cream blonde who had her hair tied into twin pigtails breathes out.

"I am soooooo Lucky!" A girl that has the same pink hair as the other and the same twin pigtails -but shorter- gasps at the building.

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 16

Birth: 2 July 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: B-C Student

Category: Newbie- Senior. 4th Year

Talent: Fighter

Skills: Boxing, Martial Arts, Karate, Singing (even though she thinks she is horrible), Little Bit of Dancing and Yoga

Name: Utau Hoshino

Age: 16

Birth: 25 November 1996

School: Seiyo Academy.

Grade: Straight A Student

Category: Newbie- Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Singer

Skills: Singing, Punching, Dancing, Looking Awesome and Kicking

Name: Dia

Age: 16

Birth: 5th February 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: Straight A Student

Category: Newbie- Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Helping and Guiding.

Skills: Encouraging, Helping, Singing and Acting.

"I'd love to see my dorm" An enthusiastic cheerleader type of girl tells the dark blue haired girl beside her.

"Yeah... I would love to paint in the Art Room where most art trainees -like me- practise and become famous!" The dark blue haired girl sighed as she imagined her soon to be future.

"I will cook and clean for my dorm mates! That's how Su works!" A lime haired girl, Su, announces.

Name: Ran

Age: 16

Birth: 5th March 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: B

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Cheerleader

Skills: Gymnastics, Cheering, Kicking, Hair Styling and Shouting.

Name: Miki

Age: 16

Birth: 18th December 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: A or B

Category: Newbie- Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Artist

Skills: Painting, Sketching, Drawing, Poetry, Writing, Arts and Crafts, Origami.

Name: Su

Age: 16

Birth: 25 August 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: Straight A Student

Category: Chef

Skills: Cleaning, Cooking, Fixing, Helping, Sewing and Organising.

"It looks... Ok... I guess" A short, petite, chibi looking, cute girl mutters and an excited baby girl patted her on the head.

"Yaya will take care of little Rima!" The shorter girl slapped the other girl's hand causing her to whimper.

"Don't be too mean, Rima-sama" A giggling girl states. She had neon blue hair that was tied into a very long French braid on her back.

Name: Rima Mashiro

Age: 16

Birth: 1st April 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: B (Sometimes D when she's busy with stuff)

Category: Newbie- Senior. 4th Year

Talent: Entertainer

Skills: Juggling, Tightrope Walking, Gymnastics, Looking Cute, Cracking Jokes and Acting.

Name: Yaya Yuiki

Age: 15

Birth: 28 September 1995

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: B-C-D (Random Grades, sometimes)

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year

Talent: Actress/Baby

Skills: Crying, Sleeping, Acting, Baby Changing, Spoilt Power, Cute Attack, Sucks her Thumb, Wide Eyed Sympathy,

Name: Kiki Maunco (Moe-won-co)

Age:16

Birth: 5th June 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: B

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Makeup Artist

Skills: Decorating Someone's Face, High Pitched Giggling, Supportive and Boxer

"I hope they sell gags here!" A girl with long orange-blonde hair with bangs and orange eyes says.

"This place is quite big..." A lady-like girl with violet hair and purple eyes gushed with a feminine, soft voice.

"Do you think they have massive cradles here?" She has light brown hair that is tied into two small pigtails and her eyes are a light shade of blue. She also has a yellow pacifier at the edge of her mouth, wiggling as she talks.

Name: Kusukusu

Age: 16

Birth: 1st April 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade:

* * *

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Clown

Skills: Laughing at all Times, Face Painting, Making Faces, All sorts of Funny Stuff.

Name: Temari

Age: 16

Birth: 8th May 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: A

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year.

Talent:Japanese Dancer

Skills: Japanese Traditional Dancing, Kimino Making, Hair Styling and Attacking Prey.

Name: Pepe

Age: 16 (Looks 13)

Birth: 9th March 1996

School: Seiyo Academy

Grade: D

Category: Newbie-Senior. 4th Year.

Talent: Woman-Child/ Baby

Skills: Acting, Crying, Sleeping, Attacking People (Baby Style)

"Well let's go everybody!" Amu shouts while the others cheer. They all walk to the huge, white building, not knowing that their lives will change forever the moment they walk in to start the new adventure that waits for them.

* * *

I know.

It's very, very, VERY lame.

But aren't all introductions?

**The next chapter is about Amu and Friends moving into their dorms.**

**Summary.**

Amu and Ikuto have been childhood enemies since the day they were born. They grow up to hate each other but hang out, sometimes. Amu and her friends hate Ikuto and his friends. Also vice versa with the boys. But when each of them grow up they find out that hating is more difficult, then loving. Ikuto and friends never knew the girls would grow up to have gorgeous features and amazing bodies. Amu and friends didn't know the snotty boys they once knew would turn out to be strong, well-built, handsome men. Now they question one thing... Frenemies forever?


	2. We're Roomies Now, Get Over It

**Loving The FrEnemy 2**

**I just updated...**

**I HAVE MY OWN CHARACTERS TOO!**

**Kiki Maunco!**

**Ken Hashiro!**

**SO...**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! BUT I OWN THE STORY.**

* * *

**{Loving The FrEnemy}**

**{Seiyo Academy. 1:34 PM. Floor 5. 1st Hallway.}**

**Amu's POV**

I walked down the first hallway as soon as the elevator had made the Ding sound meaning that i have to get out.

Room 100, Room 100... Ah ha!

Oh Yeah... There are one hundred rooms in the whole campus! Lucky for me I got the one hundredth room! But two other girls and three guys gotta share it with me.

_Aw_.

No fair.

But those are the dorm rules. I didn't realise it, I had arrived at my destination. I get a shiver down my spine before turning the doorknob. I enter the massive room and get that shiver again. It turns out some noob opened one of the huge sliding doors that lead to the balcony. It was really cold too because Room 100 was on the fifth floor which is the most highest ground.

That's why the dude who opened the sliding door is a _noob_.

I shut the glass door and throw my backpack onto the huge bed that was at the side. It looks like my roomies aren't here yet... I hope they're not as noisy as my friends. I fling my poor, worn out self on the king sized bed that will now be mine.

Ha.

You know what they say. The early bird catches the worm.

I was about to sleep when a familiar voice had struck my ears.

"Oi, that's my bed"

I turn my head to the voice, praying that it didn't belong to the one person I hated the most. Of course. Life chose to betray me.

An annoyed, angry, shocked and wet guy leaned on the doorway frame that leads to the bathroom. Steam came out from behind him causing the whole room to heat up.

Great. Just great.

That guy is my enemy and now my roommate... **_Tsukiyomi Ikuto._**

**Utau's POV**

I growled. "Stop stalking me you idiot!" I snap at the guy behind me.

"I'm not stalking you! Think about it, who would stalk you?" I turn around and give him a good smack on the cheek. I must have hit him hard because he stumbles to the ground.

"Someday I'll become a pop star and tour the world and kick butt of those other celebrities! I'll make it to the top ten and become rich! **MUHAHAHAHAHA**! Oh and that's why I'll be stalked"

After recovering from my out burst I find Souma making that hand gesture where it means I'm talking too much. "I've heard this since I was in diapers" Souma mumbled "I'm gonna make it to stardom! I'm gonna kick butt! I'm gonna beat up my manager cuz I'm a psycho path! Blah blah blah!" Souma thought I had a deep manly voice! Like what the heck?! His voice is as high pitched as Su's and as deep as Ikuto's mixed together.

That's when Souma had a sudden(Air quotes on sudden) nose bleed. I'm going to get a nurse. Not.

I walk into Room 100 to find Amu and Ikuto fighting. I thought about backing up Amu but she pretty much has everything handled. I take the top bunk bed and put my stuff to the side. So Ikuto and Amu are my roomies, eh? I wonder who my other roommates are? And if they can handle the noise that comes from a fight scene between Amu and Ikuto?

I hear the door open and an "Ikuto my Man! You're my roommate?"

**Oh My Gosh.**

That's great.

I hope are other roomies will be able to handle Mine and Kukai's fights.

**Dia's POV**

I smirk at the prince figure who walks into the lounge followed by some fan girls. I stop looking at him and continue to read my schedule. I hear someone take the seat across from me and my dazzling smirk returns. I look up from the sheet of paper and into big, red-violet eyes.

_Hotori Tadase._

"Hi~Tadase-kun!" I greet him sweetly and he cringes a bit. "Hi~Dia-chan!" Now it's my turn to cringe. Automatically my sweet and charming self turns into the evil me.

I glare at him and stuff my schedule into my backpack. "Hotori. Seriously if you want to go out with me JUST SAY IT!" I almost yelled the last part out. Everyone in the lounge gasped and Tadase's fan club fainted. Tadase shot a glare at me and I chuckle at his expression. "What are you going to do about it, Hotori?"

"Nothing" He breathes out and I stiffened. I didn't expect him to say that. "Bye Dia it's nice seeing you again" I roll my eyes as he exits the lounge. Total sarcasm in his voice, obviously.

What made me feel numb was that when Hotori was leaving, he was swinging a dorm key that said Room 100. My dorm is Room 100! No. I'm just imagining things. I hop out of the red twist able high chair and make my way to the Beach.

I'll move in later.

I won't let Hotori Tadase _ruin_ my day.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"I guess we'll be sharing rooms then..." I say awkwardly and scratch the back of my head. She replies with her normal bored expression.

"I thought so" I mumbled and turn the door handle. The first thing I see is Yuiki Yaya and Sanjou Kairi arguing with an older women who seems frustrated. I felt a tug on my right, jacket sleeve and find Rima staring at me with her big golden- honey yellow eyes. She seems soooo innocent but behind that mask is a monster with long dark blonde hair.

"Stop looking like that. It makes you look weird." She says and let's go of my sleeve.

Well... That is what she would say to me.

Because Mashiro Rima is my enemy.

All of her friends are my enemies too but she is the one that hates me the most.

"Rima-chii!" Yaya saw us and ran to Rima and hugged her tightly as Rima's face turned red as a Clown's nose.

"Sanjou"

"Fujisaki"

I give Kairi a tiny smile. I turn to the woman who was now looking at her red clipboard. "So what's the problem here?" The woman gives me a look and then at Kairi. "You're roommate?" Um... I'm still here...

"More like a close friend"

"But your roommate?" She repeated.

"_Yes_"

"That's all you had to say" She mumbles and looks through some papers. "Well, Sanjou-san and Yuiki-san are complaining about the sleeping arrangements" I nod and Yaya and Rima come over, Rima is her normal shade of colour now.

"We have the right to tell you! Three king sized beds are obviously a mistake" Yaya says and I take a glance at our dorm. It turns out that there are three king sized beds. One beside the balcony, another in the middle and the last one is near the bathroom and the walk in closet.

There sould be one king sized bed, a bunk bed and two single beds.

"Sorry it's too late now. The school year has started already." The atmosphere had became quiet while the rest of us think. I guess none of us thought about that.

"If that's the case, we'll try to cope." Rima and Yaya stare at Kairi, horrified.

"_Class Prez_!"

"Sanjou..."

I was too shocked to say anything. But what Kairi said was true and kind. I don't want to keep complaining to this busy lady. Life is too short.

"I think Kairi is right" Now the stares are shot at me. The lady gives me a soft, relieved smile.

"Thank you Fujisaki-san" She bows and exits are dorm. "That was the right thing to do" Kairi pats my back and Yaya wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"We didn't even get to say a thing!"

"Nice going"

"You women are so bothersome. That lady had better things to do!" Kairi got all defensive because it was him who had decided it.

"Yeah, Well that's fine! As long as this bed is mine!" Yaya claims the one beside the balcony. "Hey! I wanted that one!" Kairi grabs the bed for himself.

"No! It's MIIIIIINNNNNEEE!"

"**IT. IS. MINE. AND. THAT. IS. FINAL."**

Yaya stuck her tongue out and grabbed it back.

"Stop"

Me, Yaya and Kairi stopped at the small voice. I looked down seeing Rima facing the other two.

"I'm sharing with Nagihiko on that bed beside the bathroom. You and Yaya, and are other roommates will share the other bed. I don't care what they say. Fighting looks foolish and almost laughable. I hate things that aren't funny."

Rima gives all of us her serious face and I lie downs the bed Rima had chosen.

"So..." Rima raise an eyebrow and gave me a confused look.

"Why pair us?"

"Because all of you are babies. Yaya especially"

Right... That's the reason...

"And I know you use the bathroom early in the morning and take a shower at night"

I know me and Rima had known each other for a long time but... How would she know these stuff?!

"Nadeshiko is your sister and my companion. Duh."

"Oh and..."

She turns to leave. Before she could reach the door she turns around, flipping her long hair to the side and grins widely at me.

"We're Roommates Now. Think about what I had just said" She closes the door lightly and leaves me and my mouth hanging.

**Ken's POV**

**"WHAT?!" **

"He said we'll be sharing beds, stupid." Kiki says and dumps her stuff beside the bed we're 'sharing'.

I look at Nagihiko and I understand now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is so funny! Now, where's my bed?"

Kairi face palms himself and places his two hands on my shoulders. "Ken. We are not joking." He shakes me a little.

I let the news sink into me. Bad Idea.

**"WHAT?!"**

"You'll never understand" Kiki rolls her eyes and continues to unpack.

I didn't regain conscience until it was time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is about the Shugo Charas moving in! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
